Dark Dreams
by Phantom220
Summary: Vexes has always dreamed of going to Hogwarts, but there has always been a slight problem: Vexes is a vampire. But now, she has a chance to go. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you would be watching this story in a movie theater.

Summary: 15-year-old Vexes has always dreamed of going to Hogwarts, but there was one_ tiny_ little problem: Vexes is a vampire. But then, she gets her chance to attend. Dumbledore performs a spell that allows her to be human by day, but at night she returns to her bloodthirsty self (wow, how generic is that?). But when there is a killing at Hogwarts, dark magic is suspected, and aurors are sent. It was hard enough to keep the truth about herself hidden from other students, and it will be harder to keep from aurors.

* * *

"Please, Cosmin, can I go?" begged Vexes.   
  
"It's too dangerous, you could kill someone!"  
  
15 year old Vexes paced the forest floor, her scarlet eyes glowing fiercely in the moonlight of the Transylvanian forest. She was average height, with black hair that hung loosely down her back. She was slim, and very pale, almost white. Around her neck was a silver chain, from which a single ruby pendent hung. In her pale, cold hand she clasped a yellow piece of parchment with writing on it that was written in emerald ink. A Hogwarts letter.  
  
Vexes had been wishing for a way to go to Hogwarts, the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry, for years. There was only one problem: Vexes was a vampire. Sunlight burned her skin, and whenever she spotted a human being she got the strong, unfightable urge to kill for blood. She and her brother, Cosmin, retreated to the forest, and occupied it, terrorizing and sometimes killing muggles and wizards alike that were stupid enough to step foot into their forest. But now, there was a chance for Vexes to attend Hogwarts.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had known of Vexes's wish to go to Hogwarts, and felt that a little inconvenience, such as being a vampire, should not get in the way of attending. So, he had devised a series of spells that would allow her skin and eyes to tolerate sunlight, and control her urges for blood. But, the spells would only work in the daytime. Come night, the need for blood would return, and her skin and eyes would no longer tolerate large amounts of light. Madame Pomfrey had also come up with a spell to hide her fangs during the day, but she was still working on something for her scarlet eyes.   
  
She had received the letter from Dumbledore a week before, telling her of his plan. Vexes was overjoyed and anxious to go, but her brother Cosmin still thought it was too dangerous.  
  
"What if you kill someone during the night?" he asked. "Don't you sleep in dormitories?"  
  
"Yes, but I would have my own, on the 3rd floor which has been forbidden from students, and I am free to prowl up there," she replied.  
  
"What about food? How will you get fresh blood? We can't eat their food, Vexes," replied Cosmin, as he ran a hand through his thick, shoulder-length hair.   
  
"Animals will be sufficient. Rabbits, mice, dogs, it's all planned out already!" she said.  
  
"What if someone finds out, huh? What will you do then?" he shot back.  
  
"I'll come home. You know I can be here in a flash," she said. As a vampire, she could apparate anywhere, and she didn't need a permit like wizards did.   
  
"I'm not sure…" said Cosmin, sighing and furrowing his brow in thought.   
  
'This is good,' though Vexes. 'He's cracking'  
  
"It seems so much like a Cinderella story," he said. Cosmin was fond of muggle fairy tales. Their mother was too, and used to tell them to them all the time, until a village took it upon themselves to stick a wooden stake straight through her heart.   
  
"Please? Cosmin, you always complain about how the wizards treat us like animals, who banish us to places like this. Now I have a chance to be part of their world, even if it is only for a semester," said Vexes, taking her brother's cold hands into her own, and looking into his eyes. He sighed.  
  
"O, alright, you can go. But I want an owl at least every other day, understood?" said Cosmin.  
  
"O Cosmin, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Vexes, giving her brother a hug. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Go, pack. You'll need to leave tomorrow," he said. "I need to hunt. I'll bring you a toad or something," he teased, as he disappeared through the forest trees.  
  
Vexes smiled, and ran nimbly through the trees to a cave that served as her room. It was well furnished, and dimly lit by candles that were sitting in crevices in the walls. The letter said her supplies and uniform would be at school waiting for her, so all she needed to pack was regular clothes. She packed within minutes, and hunted around her room for anything she may have forgotten. The bats which occupied the ceiling of the cave came and went, fluttering about her playfully.   
  
Vexes extinguished the candles as dawn came. She shrank back into the shadows of the cave and sat on her trunk, waiting for Cosmin to come back. According to the letter, the beginning of term feast would begin at sundown. Dumbledore would meet her and Cosmin in the forbidden forest at noon, and perform the spell that would allow Vexes to attend Hogwarts. Then she would have all day to explore the castle and meet the staff, and she would meet the students the next morning.  
  
Soon, Cosmin returned from his hunt, with a large rabbit with him.  
  
"Here, it's all I could find," he said, tossing the rabbit to her. She buried her fangs into the rabbit's neck and drank the blood thirstily, and tossed the carcass to the side.  
  
"Ready?" she asked Cosmin.  
  
"Mmhmm," he replied. Cosmin grabbed one side of the trunk.  
  
They both closed their eyes, and they were off to the forbidden forest.

* * *

Phantom: well that was a nice intro chapter! The summary I put at the top is lame, but it'll get better, I swear! I have NO IDEA what the vampires in Harry Potter are really like (they don't tell you or anything), so I'm just kind of building it off of Dracula and VanHelsing...if anyone has a problem with that, then please write down your complaints on a slip of paper and drop it into hell.

Harry: friendly type, isnt she?

Phantom: reply please! ; )


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk with his boots up, twiddling his thumbs. He had just had the pleasure of meeting his newest student, Vexes, and her older brother, Cosmin. She seemed to be quite a charming girl, once you got over the part of her that was a murderous beast. But the spell had worked, and she was as close to human as a vampire can get. She still had the red eyes, and her canine teeth were still a bit sharp, but Madame Pomfrey had done her best. At least her skin was a bit darker.  
  
After the spell, Dumbledore had given Vexes a small tour of part of the castle (it could take months to see the whole thing), and introduced her to the staff. She was currently on the third floor, becoming accustomed to her living quarters.   
  
There was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," called Dumbledore, putting his feet back on the floor.   
  
He waved his hand, and the door flew open, and Professor McGonagall stepped in.   
  
"Albus, the train has just arrived. We're waiting for you down in the great hall," she said.  
  
"Ah yes. Will that be all, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore, as he noticed as his colleague lingered in the room, with an anxious expression on her face.  
  
"Well, Albus, about our…er…new, student. Are you sure this will work?" she asked, anxious.  
  
"Well, Remus was fine when he attended here," Albus replied.   
  
"Yes, but this is something quite different!" she said.  
  
"Ah, Minerva, don't worry, I am sure she will be fine. As long as she stays on the 3rd floor at night, and the students don't go in there, it will be fine," said Dumbledore. "She possesses a great potential to learn, and a small inconvenience should not let that potential to be ruined. Now, let us go down to the feast now, shall we?" asked Dumbledore quite cooly.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked more at ease, as she opened the door to leave for the feast.  
  
"You're right Albus, I shouldn't of doubted your decision," she said while they were descending one of the great staircases.   
  
"O, its quite alright, Minerva. Let us put this aside, I believe that there is an exceptionally good feast awaiting downstairs, and I must say, I am looking forward to it," said Dumbledore with a wink, and they proceeded in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Phantom: wow, it's SUMMER!!!! and I've been getting an average of 4 hours of sleep everynight, and I can't sleep in...I'm amazed that I even have the energy to type this...o well. The chappy was short, but get over it, I'm working on the next chapter already, and I'll have it up soon.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, his eyes drooping, and his belly full. He sat between his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, feeling very pleased to be back at Hogwarts. They had just finished the start-of-term feast, and the students were awaiting to go up to their dormitories, but before the students were dismissed, there were some start-of-term notices.  
  
Dumbledore stood, and the Great Hall became silent.  
  
"Welcome, students, to another term at Hogwarts!" announced Dumbledore cheerily. "Before I allow you to go back to your dormitories to digest this delicious feast, I have a few start-of-the-term notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind the students that magic is prohibited in the hallways between classes. I also remind you that the forest on the school grounds is prohibited, and also, I must announce that the third floor is strictly off-limits! The door is protected by certain charms, and anyone trying to get in will find a bit of an unpleasant surprise. That is all, and I will see you all bright and early in the morning!" he announced.  
  
There was a scraping of benches as the students got up and began making their way out of the Great Hall. Harry Left with Ron and Hermione, who had rounded up the new Gryffindor first years into a line, and were leading them up the staircase to the portrait of the fat lady, that served as the secret entrance to the Gryffindor tower.   
  
"Why do you think that the third floor is closed off again?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Not sure. You don't think that they might be keeping…well, you know…" said Harry. All summer he had lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and heard about a weapon that Voldemort was trying to get…but he didn't think that they would keep it at Hogwarts, after what happened to the Sorcerer's Stone.   
  
"Talk about it in the common room," muttered Ron.  
  
"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," said Hermione. "First years, you will need to remember this password to gain access to the tower" she said, as she led the first years into the common room, and showed them their dormitories. Harry slumped into an old familiar armchair, and Ron and Hermione joined him.   
  
"They have to be keeping it in there," stated Ron.  
  
"Well, it would be logical, because Dumbledore is here…but that Umbridge woman is here from the ministry at the same time," said Hermione, looking a bit confused.  
  
"Well, I say that I'm a bit tired right now, and would be able to think better after a good night's sleep," said Harry, yawning.  
  
"Sounds good to me, mate," said Ron.   
  
The three bid goodnight, and went up to their dormitories. Harry thought about what could be on the third floor, until he finally drifted to sleep.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall stood in the Great Hall in front of the staff table, with a black-haired girl standing silently next to her, her scarlet eyes cast downwards. McGonagall surveyed the four tables of the Great Hall with a critical eye, thinking of what would be the friendliest house for Vexes to sit with.   
  
She rejected the Slytherin table immediately, they didn't often accept outsiders…if they did, Vexes was sure to become mean-spirited. Hufflepuff was very friendly, and very easy to get along with…a bit too easy, they were a bit timid. Ravenclaw was a good place for her, and so was Gryffindor. McGonagall weighed the two in her mind…being the leader of Gryffindor, that was the house she chose.   
  
"Come along," she said to Vexes, and strode purposefully towards the Gryffindor table, to the fifth years.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall coming towards them, and abruptly stopped their quiet discussion of the third floor.  
  
"Good Morning, Professor," said Hermione politely as McGonagall stopped.  
  
"Good morning," said Harry quietly, as he surveyed the girl behind her.  
  
"Morning, Professor," said Ron as he swallowed his bacon.  
  
"Good morning, you three. Just the people I need. Will you all do a favor for me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Professor," replied Hermione, eager to please her teacher.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger. Vexes here is a new student, entering her fifth year," she said, motioning to the black-haired girl that was slightly behind her. "I would like for you three to help her along, show her to her classes…she's in most of the same classes as you, Mr. Potter. I would also like for you three to introduce her to the other fifth years"  
  
"Of course we will, Professor," said Hermione.   
  
"Thank you," she said, and left.  
  
Harry surveyed Vexes for a moment. She must have come from someplace with little sunlight, because she was paler than the ghosts that occupied Hogwarts. Her long pitch-black hair didn't help, either. Harry moved over to make room on the bench.   
  
"You can sit here, Vexes," he said. She sat on the bench without looking at him.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, as Vexes remained silent.   
  
"Erm, hi, I'm Harry," he said.  
  
Vexes looked up. When she did, Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. She had bright red eyes.  
  
"I'm Vexes," she said, with a ghost of a smile.  
  
"I'm Hermione," she said, extending a hand. Vexes shook it.  
  
Hermione shivered slightly as Vexes shook her hand. It was as cold as ice.  
  
"I'm Ron. What happened to your eyes?" he asked.   
  
Hermione gave Ron a jab in the ribs with her elbow. Vexes blushed slightly; the color looked out-of-place on her face.  
  
"I was hit with some sort of spell by my brother when I was little," she said. "They can't really fix it," she said.  
  
Harry noticed that she had a strong accent when she spoke. She must have come from another country.  
  
"Where are you from?" Harry asked. Vexes hesitated slightly.  
  
"Transylvania," she said.   
  
"Where did you got to school before now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I didn't go to school. We…weren't able to pay for the semester," she said.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Hermione, determined to keep the conversation up.  
  
"Just one brother, Cosmin. He's older than me," she said.   
  
"What do your parents do?" asked Ron.  
  
"My parents are…dead," said Vexes quietly.  
  
That seemed enough to satisfy Ron. At first, he was surprised that her family didn't have enough money to pay for a term at Hogwarts. His family was poor, and Ron's parents had managed to pay for several children to attend. Maybe her brother didn't have a job or something…  
  
Vexes fell into silence as she traced a crease in the tablecloth with her finger.   
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Hermione, who noticed that Vexes wasn't eating.  
  
"Um, no, not really," she said.  
  
"First day's always tough," said Hermione kindly.  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean," Vexes muttered, and helped herself to a glass of water.   
  
This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Phantom: wow, its been awhile since I've updated...cut me some slack, PLEASE. I just started a job, and I'm NEVER home, so I mostly write these chapters on scraps of my lunchbag and bring it home to copy onto here. Plus writer's block. Anyone have some ideas to get rid of this writers block besides powertools (I've already tried that), PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!


End file.
